User blog:WonderPikachu12/Mickey Mouse vs Bugs Bunny
Ohey, it's that one guy who does that series, and he's not uploading a battle for that series. Spooky. This is a battle that's been in the works since, like, almost a whole year ago. It's been a while since I've done a battle not bound to a series. In fact, it'll be a full year in a week from yesterday since I did one, being Sans vs Vriska. It's something I've been excited to do, a battle between cartoon legends. I don't know a whole lot about Bugs Bunny or Looney Tunes as a whole, didn't watch it much growing up. Was always a Disney fanboy. But, it's a big rivalry nonetheless and I really wanted to do a battle for it. I also have the wonderful Jake guesting for a verse in this battle. Thank you so much for writing and I'm so sorry about constantly nagging you for the verse, you did a fantastic job. <3 Would also like to thank both TK and Flats for helping out. Flats put the beat together, TK put the title cards together. I'd asked them for help a year back when I didn't have access to my computer, wow does that sound familiar, and they were amazing in both. Anyways, without further ado, here's the thing. liiiittle lower. ---- (Starts at 0:06) EPIC CARTOON RAP BATTLES OF CARTOOOOOONS VS BEGIN Mickey Mouse: (0:18) Stepping up to the cartoon legend Mickey? You're about to meet your end! It all started with me! You couldn't rival my fame with a single hare on your head! You're dead! You're a tasteless racist bunny! I'm grand! (Haw haw!) You've got your toon holes? You blow! I've got the entirety of Disneyland! Trying to beat me is fun, but impossible. You could never manage to hurt me. So begone! You definitely should've taken that left turn at Albuquerque. Try to step to the House of Mouse, and it's this unlucky wabbit's season. You've made this battle a drag, but that's something you're the queen of! Bugs Bunny: (0:42) Come on, now, Michael. Was that really the best that you could bring? You just can't match my looney tunes with those silly symphonies you sing, While my melodies are most merry. Run off to your lookalike girlfriend, Minnie. You must be Avery poor mouse to always whip back out your Steamboat Willie. I'm easily beating this Mortimer wart. I'm a rabbit, so happy. You must be really daffy if you seriously thought that you could out-rap me! You're hailing from a whole line of Felix the Cat rip-offs! Now piss off! My raps are like an apple, so ehhh… What's up, Doc? Homer Simpson: (1:06) Oh, shut up! Quit your bitching before I stomp out Bugs underneath my shoes. Someone better call up PETA, because my rap will be straight up animal abuse! Putting down this greedy anti-semitic mouse, you’re an itch that needs scratchin’. And how can you put up a fight, Bugs, when you can barely even go Back in Action? In this battle of Mice and Men, I’ll be snappin’ rabbits by the head so quick. This Simpson’s roasting you on an open fire; you just can’t stand the Burns that I spit! I promise, you won’t be able to rap again when I strangle you at the throat, And drown you down under the sea when I knock you off of your Steamboat! SpongeBob SquarePants: (1:46) I'M REAAAAAAADY to flow like the ocean on these overrated toons! When a spitting sponge starts a sea-salty spar, you'll see your awaited doom! I'll trap a Mouse, stomp some Bugs, and beat Homer till he's sober! Rhymes sting like jellyfish when I grill these Pretty Patty pansies all over! No nautical nonsense from me! I crack krusty elders till they kick the Chum Bucket! I reign supreme in films, toys, and games across the globe so come suck it! 18 years since my inception, but everyone still loves me, so: F.U. 'n step out of my spotlight, I'm the greatest animated TV show! Steven Universe: (2:20) Aaaand Steven steps in, wringing the life out of SpongeBob! A new generation of cartoons, dropping piles of Steven Bombs! You’re moldy oldies; running on for too long, while I’m still fresh, Leaving you the next generation of the Crying Breakfast Friends! I’ve strummed better hits from my ukulele than any of your songs! Looks like you all blew a fuse, if you can't learn to get along! I’ve got that funky flow to own your shows! That’ll be all from you folks! Don’t even need to insult the two yellow blokes, when they’re both living jokes! And I don’t need to shield or heal, you could never even hurt me! Heck, even the worst of my fanbase is way above these furries! We’re always Stronger Than You! Our love has been through worse! You may be big around the world, but you can’t be bigger than the Universe! Who won? Mickey Mouse Bugs Bunny Homer Simpson SpongeBob SquarePants Steven Universe Category:Blog posts